shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Naga Naga no Mi/Techniques
The Naga Naga no Mi has many offensive capabilities, but the most common one used by Knave is to utilize a mixture of the heat and kinetic energy, then wrapping it around part of his body, increasing its speed and strength. Pre-Timeskip Attacks *'Naga Naga no Heat Cannon '(ナガナガなしヒト カノン, Naga Naga no Hito Kanon)- Knave's most basic technique, this first originated as a prototype of sorts for the Bomb technique. Now, it consists of Knave surrounding his fist(s) with with the heat and kinetic energy of a meteor, then punching the opponent with it, delivering a great amount of damage. *'Naga Naga no Bomb '(ナガナガなしボムブ, Naga Naga no Bomubu)- Knave surrounds his fist with heat energy, then shoves his palm forward, sending it flying off him. When it connects with something it explodes outwards, delivering massive damage and burns to all targets nearby. Was originally Heat Canon. *'Naga Naga no Heat Barrage '(ナガナガなしヒートバージ, Naga Naga no Hito Baaji)- Knave releases dozens to hundreds of Heat Canons all at once, to the point that it seems he has dozens/hundreds of arms, dealing incredible damage to the opponent. *'Naga Naga no Whirlwind '(ナガナガなしヰールヰンド, Naga Naga no Wi-ruwindo)- Knave coats both hands with the energy of a meteor, then spins around, allowing it to whip around him and temporarily shield him. *'Naga Naga no Lightspeed '(ナガナガなしライトスピド, Naga Naga no Raitosupido)- Knave's name for the flight ability of his fruit. At the beginning of the series, and until the finale of the Deathwatch Arc, Knave can not use this ability for long, only a second or two at the most. However, during the final battle with the Deathwatch executives, falling and desperate to protect his friends, Knave truly unlocked the secret to the technique, and is now able to fly for longer periods. *'Naga Naga no Rapid Fire '(ナガナガなしラピド ピー, Naga Naga no Rapido Piaa)- Knave surrounds his palms with the heat and kinetic energy, then releases it in thousands of tiny bursts, peppering the opponents like bullets from a machine-gun. *'Naga Naga no Blast '(ナガナガなしブラスト, Naga Naga no Burasuto)- one of Knave's strongest attacks, Knave gathers a ton of heat and kinetic energy in his hands (in a fashion similar to the Kamehameha), then releases it, causing devestating damage. *'Naga Naga no Blast Tornado '(ナガナガなしブラスト トーナド, Naga Naga no Burasuto To-nado)- Knave performs Blast with the movements of Whirlwind, creating a spiraling, twister-like Blast that can pierce or defeat smaller opponents. *'Naga Naga no Lariat '(ナガナガなしレリーアット, Naga Naga no Reriiatto)- Knave surrounds himself with the white aura, then performs a lariat on the opponent. *'Naga Naga no Double Bomb '(ナガナガなしダバルバム, Naga Naga no Dabaru Bamu)- Knave releases two Bomb techniques from both of his hands, usually pushing himself back in the process. *'Naga Naga no Lance '(ナガナガなしラﾝス, Naga Naga no Ransu)- One of Knave's strongest techniques pre-timeskip, Knave creates a large spear of heat and kinetic energy, then uses all his strength and hurls it at the opponent. This is the technique used to kill Dahlia. *'Naga Naga no Delayed Reaction '(ナガナガなしディレイド リーアックシャﾝ, Naga Naga no Direido Riiakkushan)- Knave strikes the opponent, and deposits a large amount of heat and kinetic energy into that part of their body. Till up to 5 minutes later, Knave can detonate the heat and kinetic energy remotely, heavily damaging the opponent. *'Naga Naga no Bell '(ナガナガなしベア, Naga Naga no Beru)- Knave lifts up his hands, then surrounds both with heat and kinetic energy. He then brings it down on the opponent, delivering tremendous damage. *'Naga Naga no Buzzsaw '(ナガナガなしブズズサウ, Naga Naga no Buzuzusau)- Knave leaps into the air, then bounces off a surface, pulling himself into a ball and surrounding himself with heat and kinetic energy. He then spins, bouncing around on various things and doing great damage to any opponent he strikes. Post-Timeskip Attacks While most, if not all of Knave's Pre-Timeskip attacks return after the timeskip, Knave has invented several new ones, usually with wider range or more destructive potential. *'Naga Naga no Heat Tornado '(ナガナガなしヒートトーネイドー, Naga Naga no Hito To-nado)- Knave seemingly performs a standard Heat Cannon attack, however, he releases much more heat energy, and it twists around into the shape of a massive tornado made of the stuff, that he can steer with his hand/wrist. *'Naga Naga no Eruption '(ナガナガなしイラップシャﾝ, Naga Naga no Irappushan)- Similar to Portgas D. Ace's Hibashira attack, Knave gathers a large amount of heat and kinetic energy around him, then releases it in a massive destructive maelstrom that decimates anything around it. It was named do the maelstrom's resemblance to a volcanic eruption, at least in shape. *'Naga Naga no Mini Bomb '(ナガナガなしミニーバム, Naga Naga no Minii Bamu)- A combination of his Rapid Fire and Bomb techniques, Knave releases a large amount of supercompressed bits of heat energy, that float around the opponent. At his command, they explode violently, doing a large amount of damage. Other Themed Attacks Movie/Special Exclusive *'Naga Naga no Minsar Ougi: Combined Spirit and Heart Impact '(ナガナガなしミﾝサル扇：組み合わせ精神と心への影響, Naga Naga no Minsaru Ougi: Kumiawase Seishin to Kokoro e no Eikyō)- A combination attack between Knave and D'Artagnan that has so far only been used in the first movie. It consists of Knave and Art combining the heat and kinetic energy of the Naga Naga no Mi with the wind of Art's Minsar. This combination results in a massive beam of wind and heat energy that strikes the opponent with an incredible amount of energy, doing an incredible amount of damage to both their insides and otusides. This technique also has a great amount of time, with Knave and Art's strike proving capable of knocking Baron high into the sky before they actually finished the attack, making it one of the strongest techniques that the both have displayed within the movies or specials. Trivia External Links Category:Techniques Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage